This invention relates to decorative window panes, and more particularly to a laminar assembly of glass panes with a plurality of inner panes of tinted glass held within an lattice network of inner frames between clear outer panes.
Stained glass windows are common. Traditionally, such windows are constructed with lead cames, adhesives, or solder holding together an assembly of tinted glass pieces. Often, a curing process is required to permanently secure the assembly. When a piece of glass of the window is broken, it must be removed and the window rebuilt with a new lead came. The window assembly characteristically is handmade and therefore is expensive as is its repair.
Insulating windows are also common, typically comprising two glass panes secured in a window frame, although windows with more than two panes are also known. A frequent problem with insulating windows is that moisture and dirt accumulate within the window where it is impossible to clean without taking the window apart. However, the such windows are not designed to be taken apart.
It is also well-known that insulation properties are largely due to the low thermal conductivity of air and are improved when air movement is restricted within a volume such as a window.
This invention provides an improved 3-pane insulating window with restricted air movement that simulates a stained-glass window with leaded cames which simultaneously is comparatively inexpensive to assemble and may be disassembled for repair or cleaning without destroying the window assembly.